When the World came crashing down
by hazydaze
Summary: Future fic. Lois was on cloud 9 after Clark proposed but was brought crashing down to Earth by the death of Superman. Lois now has to figure out her fiancé’s biggest secret - on her own. Clois. Complete.
1. The way things were

Title: When the world came crashing down.

Rating: G (Currently)

Warnings/Spoilers: Future fic, so everything in the series is fair game. Also some Doomsday/Death of Superman.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, Superman and/or anything. All belong to the CW and DC Comics.

A/N: A response to Archangel's challenge on DI; What if Superman died, but this time, Lois did NOT know that her friend/boyfriend/fiancé etc. and partner was Superman.

--

_Yesterday was the best day of her life. _

_Today would be the worst. _

--

'**The way things were.'**

Prologue

Lois Lane stretched in her bed, her forearm shielding her from the sun that poured in from her windows. Yawning, Lois put her right hand out to turn off the alarm. Her left, scrubbed at her eyes, trying to remove the last remnants of sleep. Lois paused for a moment when she felt cool metal against her flesh. Turning her hand over, Lois was met with the sight of a diamond, set in a simple platinum band. Part of her wanted to giggle. It was only yesterday that Clark had proposed.

_Clark_.

The thought of him brought a smile to Lois' lips. Her boyfriend, correction, fiancé had chosen the anniversary of the day they met 7 years ago to propose. Usually, Lois might have thought it sappy that someone would specifically choose a 'sentimental' day to propose - hell she would have thought it sappy someone would propose. But Lois had learnt to throw out her preconceived notions and expectations when she began dating Clark nearly a year ago. He continued to surprise her with his kindness and warm personality. Regardless of his constant disappears and excuses, Lois had fallen head over heels in love with Clark. So her yes was delayed only by her own personal choice of enjoying watching Clark squirm.

But the moment she had accepted, Clark's eyes lit up, for a moment they could have looked a completely different colour from the intensity of his happiness. Lois had even felt her eyes well up with tears, not that she would admit it when Clark told her the meaning of his inscription. It said, _my love for you is a gift._ It covered the whole inside of the band and was from a poem Clark had once read.

_I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders,_

_It is my gift, it is my curse,_

_I feel the pain of the world,_

_It is my gift, it is my curse,_

_My love for you is a gift. _

_There is no curse in our love._

Lois watched as the stone glinted in the light for a moment before finally hauling herself into the shower. Usually Lois might have put the radio on for some company but today she figured she could live in the silence of her own, happy, thoughts.

--

Chloe banged on the front of Lois' door, she was feeling slightly frenzied when her cousin didn't immediately call her. Lois opened the door, smiling. Chloe looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Lois?" Chloe asked warily, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Yeah Chlo?" Lois asked, hands on hips. Chloe looked down to the ring that now grace her finger. Lois followed her gaze. "Last night. Clark proposed and well…"

"Oh Lois." Chloe sighed, hugging her.

"Chloe, what's up with you?"

"Lois, you've been watching the news right?" Chloe asked her, an icy feeling went down her back.

"Not since yesterday." Lois told her.

"Then I have to tell you something." Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for some kind of strength. "Superman is dead."

--

TBC…


	2. The Harsh Light of Day

A/N: Just so that everyone is aware. This is a short series, there will be two or three more chapters then an epilogue. The song at the end is The Calling - Could it be any harder?

'**In the harsh light of day.'**

Chapter 1

"What?" Lois asked, her expression dumbfounded.

"Yesterday. You didn't feel the vibrations?" Chloe asked, she slowly eased Lois back into her apartment towards the couch.

"If I said no…" Lois didn't think she felt any vibrations but she hadn't been paying that much attention.

"Superman was facing a creature they're calling Doomsday." Chloe informed her but it was just going over her head.

"Creature?" Lois' eyes widened. Lois walked towards her television intending to turn it on but Chloe's hand over hers stilled her movements.

"You -- you don't want to see that." Chloe's eyes became wet with unshed tears.

Lois took in a sharp breath, "Chloe - what happened?" Her tone was almost pleading, the subtext of this conversation was killing her.

"I just -- just wanted to say. I'm so…so sorry Lo." Chloe took her hand off Lois' and retreated out of the apartment.

Lois blinked, turning back to the television, for a moment she considered leaving it alone. Was it something she really didn't need to see? Who was she kidding? Superman was…

Lois sighed, she didn't know what Superman was. She could almost, word for word, remember the first time she had met him. He stood so proud in his blue, red and yellow. Accept no substitutes. Lois couldn't deny she was amazed by him. His abilities were exactly like him -- not of this world. But sometimes when he saved her, which had turned out to be a lot. Lois felt like she saw a depth and a loneliness in the Man of Steel's eyes. Like this wasn't really what he wanted. So she would offer him words of comfort, that what he did mattered. He would seem to be reconciled. But it was also in those moments that Lois realised she didn't know him at all.

Pressing the on button, Lois tried force her heart out of her throat as the images assaulted her senses.

_**Superman is dead**_

_**Man of Steel, no longer with us.**_

_**Doomsday falls but takes Superman with him!**_

_**The final moments of a hero.**_

A youngish newscaster stood, he was obviously trembling, he was obviously forcing himself to speak, "This is Toby McNeal -- reporting from the - the scene. The scene where…" Toby turned his head as a vicious blow was dealt and the glass above them began to shatter.

Toby bit his lip and continued, "Superman, the Man of Steel is battling against the unknown creature named Doomsday."

A shaky camera jerk later and it showed Superman trying to use heat vision to slow down the giant mass. It was covered in dirt and Earth, parts of it jutted out from under it's skin like blades. But mostly it grunted as Superman kept dealing the blows.

Superman. Parts of his suit were torn, his flesh mottled with bruises Lois didn't think were possible. The side of his mouth was bleeding, little drops that stained his S. His cape was in tatters, like bloody ribbon, it swung behind him limply.

Lois let out at gasp as Doomsday crashed into Superman, continuing to charge them both into the side of a building. Superman kicked out and Doomsday shot back into the opposing building. Superman was failing, he pushed his body up, pushed it to continue but anyone looking knew he was too weak to continue. Not like this.

Smoke from various fires wafted around them, creating a sort of haze. Superman turned to the reporter, Toby and spoke in a low tone, no one bar him was able to hear. Toby nodded, Superman looked relieved and spoke again but his mouth was obscured by the now smog like smoke.

Lois watched, her mind racing as she tried to at least pick out some of what he was saying, "_I need -- send - message - Lois -.- can't - anyone, - you help -?_" Superman continued, "_- love -- is - gift._"

Lois felt her heart stop. Lois felt like the world was coming undone. Did he mean what she think he meant?

"Oh - my god." Lois felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. That she was in some kind of spin cycle with no off button. Lois tried calling Chloe but her cell was unavailable. Lois cursed before throwing the cell down, watching it shatter into little pieces.

"The Planet." Lois said calmly. "I'll go to the Planet and this - this will all be fixed."

--

It was not fixed. Everything was in complete chaos. No one knew where they needed to be and even if they wanted to be there.

Lois stumbled as someone pushed past her, she thought about saying something but she saw the dishevelled appearance of her Editor-in-Chief. "Perry?"

"Lois! There you are!" Perry shouted over the hustle and bustle of the bullpen. He gestured for her to make her way to his office. Lois nodded grimly and pushed her way over.

Closing the door marked Perry White, Lois laced her fingers in front of her and waited. Perry walked around to his chair, swinging it round so he could sit on it, "So Lois, how are you?"

"How I am?" Lois mumbled but Perry continued, "Right you're in shock. I get that, we all are but - but you knew him the best."

"Chief…" Lois said, unable to keep the whining tone out of it.

"Don't call me Chief and yes I want you to write --" Perry lifted up today's edition and eyed it critically.

"What? Superman's obituary?" Lois spat out. "No."

"Lois…"

"I am a reporter, I report the news." Lois said defiantly.

"Superman is dead, this is news." Perry sighed when he saw Lois' bottom lip trembled.

"I report what is current, this is -- is -" Lois couldn't hold it in anymore. There were so many questions surrounding Superman and his death that Lois didn't think she'd ever find out the truth. Perry jumped six feet in the air and came around his desk to guide Lois to a chair.

Lois sobbed, long and hard, then she threw her hands up, "Perry?!"

Perry offered her a tissue but she waved him off, "What Lois?!"

Through hiccupping sobs, Lois pushed out the words, "Where is Clark?"

"Kent? He went on assignment last night. You know that." Perry looked at Lois, confused.

"Has - has he checked in?" Lois asked, slightly hopeful.

"Not yet but it's a little crazy around here." Perry offered, trying to be reassuring.

Clark always checked in, no matter where he was, what he was doing -- he checked in. Lois let out another sob, "No!"

"Lois, is there something going on?" Perry asked, rubbing Lois' shoulder trying to ease the sobs.

"Superman is dead Perry! Didn't you see the news?!" Lois practically shouted at him.

There was a knock at the door and Chloe's blonde head peered in, "Chief?"

Lois turned, her eyes red and swollen from crying and saw the look on her cousin's face. _She knew_.

"Yeah Sullivan?" Perry said, patting Lois on the shoulder before taking the folder from Chloe.

"I - uh - need to talk to Lois. You mind if we head out?" Chloe asked, her eyes not leaving Lois.

"Sure, just make sure you bring my reporter back in one piece." Perry commented before shouting for Jimmy.

Lois for a moment didn't move. She didn't think she'd ever been in one piece ever again.

--

Lois managed to remain silent the whole trip to Clark's apartment. She didn't need a rocket scientist to tell her where they were going. Chloe waited for Lois to unlock the lock on the door. It wasn't necessary because she had her own key. The three of them had made it a rule to exchange keys, in case of emergency. It just seemed easier to let her do it.

Putting her briefcase on the floor next to the small door side table and let her keys rest on top of it. Lois let Chloe through and then closed the door.

"So, out with it." Lois demanded, "You knew damn well why you didn't want me to watch the T.V. this morning."

Chloe swallowed, visibly pained, "Lois, I never…"

"Don't you dare!" Lois felt her anger bubbling furiously under the surface, "Don't you dare say you never meant to hurt me. 'Cause here I am standing here, hurt beyond anything I can imagine."

"Clark wanted to tell you." Chloe sighed.

"He _wanted _to tell me?" Lois folded her arms, trying to reign herself in, "He really wanted to tell me in the 7 years I've known him!"

"It's complicated, he's complicated." Chloe tried to explain but there was no way this was going to end well.

"No, it's not that complicated. Clark Kent is Superman. See. It's four words. Four -- incredibly…" Lois felt the tears beginning to rise again, "…incredibly -- stupid words."

Chloe pulled her cousin into a hug as Lois murmured nonsensical things into her shoulder as she cried, "Chlo…" Lois hugged her tight as she admitted, "I knew it was him. Right before…before it happened. He said…"

"I know Lois. I know what he said." Chloe rubbed Lois' back at the two slid to the ground, Chloe cradling Lois' head to her, as if it could somehow protect her from the pain.

--

Lois felt like she had cried out her soul, her body was devoid of everything. Lois had let Chloe pull her up and helped her out of her tear stained clothes. Chloe had pulled Lois' favourite of all Clark's shirts and dressed her in it along with some grey sweatpants. Lois had sat silently as Chloe wiped the last of Lois' make up off.

Helping Lois to the couch, Chloe told her she was going to get something to eat. A simple nod was all she received. Chloe felt like her heart was going to break, "Lois, please."

"Chloe, I can't." Lois pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her.

"I lost him too know you." Chloe said, almost angrily, "He was my best friend and I lost him."

Lois stood up, remaining silent, she pulled Chloe into a hug and did everything Chloe did for her. The cousins sat on Clark's couch and watched the sunset and sunrise through the French doors that were opposite them.

Chloe at some point looked at her watch, sighing she turned to Lois, "I have to go to work, you can stay here. I'll cover for you."

Lois gave no indication that she heard Chloe. Chloe pressed a kiss to her temple and brushed down her hair, "Try and sleep at least Lois."

_Could it be any harder _

_To say goodbye without you. _

_Could it be any harder _

_To watch you go, to face what's true. _

_If only I had one more breath_


	3. Before the dawn is darkness

A/N: I just really want to apologise for the delay in a new chapter. I've been really ill with food posioning so I just didn't have the energy to sit at my computer. But I hope this will make up for it.

--

_Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength  
And all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
My love _

'**Before the dawn is darkness'**

Chapter 2

Lois had attempted Chinese from the local place nearest to Clark's apartment. She wasn't sure if it was her or if it was off but she had ended up spending an hour throwing it up. Lois felt ridiculous not to mention disgusting. Her fringe was stuck to her forehead with sweat and exhaustion. Clark's shirt was patchy in places from her exertions.

"Lois Lane you look like ass." She told her reflection as it stared back at her. Pulling herself up on the sink in the bathroom, Lois heard her ring clinking against the porcelain. Staring down at the gem, she sighed. Was she supposed to take it off? If so should she do it now? Or is there an appropriate period for how long…

"Now look what you did Clark!" Lois rumbled, "Now I'm one of those nutty women who wonders about relationshipy stuff."

"Relationshipy stuff Lois?" Chloe called from the hall, arms full of bags. Lois sighed and went to greet her cousin.

"Jeez!" Chloe said, jumping back, "Lois you look like hell."

"Bad Chinese and oh yeah -- my fiancée died!" Lois said, incredulously.

"Nice to know your sharp skills are in tact." Chloe approved, if Lois could still whip it out with the best of them -- then maybe she'd be okay.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" Lois asked, eyeing the bags suspiciously.

"You're going to cook." Chloe said pulling a carrot out of one of the grocery bags.

"No -- no, Clark --" Lois stopped herself. Clark used to cook for her because her own cooking was so inedible, "Hand me that knife then Chloe."

"Right Lois." Chloe watched with half concentrating. It was becoming more apparent as to how much Lois relied on Clark.

--

Lois was still concentrating on cutting up the vegetables when there was a knock at the door. Chloe wiped her hands on a cloth as she had been trying to clean around Lois as soon as she started cutting. You could lead a horse to water -- didn't mean you could make it drink.

Opening the door, Chloe smiled, "Oliver!"

Oliver smiled back gently, then pulled her into a hug, "Hey Chloe. How is she?"

"Truthfully?" Chloe made sure Lois couldn't hear her, "She's a wreck."

Oliver sighed, "But she knows."

"Now she does." Chloe glared, "Oh and maybe don't go in there. She is wielding a knife."

"Wielding?" Oliver frowned.

"Well it's sure as hell not cooking." Chloe shrugged.

"Chloe?" Lois called, then a clank of pots accompanied it. Lois appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, "Oliver."

"Hi, Lois." Oliver almost raised his hand in a wave but stopped himself.

Lois nodded and walked over, hugging Oliver. He stood rigid for a moment, startled. Pulling Lois in slowly, Oliver hugged Lois back warmly. There was an old part of Oliver that recognised how easily Lois seemed to fit in his arms. It made him smile fondly for the time they had spent together.

"How are you Lois?" Oliver asked, not expecting a real answer.

"Been better." Lois pulled away absently fiddling with her ring.

"Wow, Lois." Oliver said, his hand clasping hers to look at her ring, "He really did it?"

"Did what?" Lois looked down at her ring, "Yeah, before…you know before."

Oliver nodded as the tears sparked in Lois' eyes, "I didn't think he had it in him. The way he was running around."

"Really?" Lois sniffed, she could just see Clark now fumbling with the velvet box that he had proffered just two days before.

"Oh yeah. Remember Chloe?" Oliver gestured to Chloe, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, poor Clark, he was practically shaking any time he had to hold it." Chloe smiled softly.

"Proposing to me couldn't have been that awful!" Lois said incredulously.

"Clark was hedging bets on you either; saying no, hitting him or whipping out some Kryptonite." Oliver laughed gently at the memory of his friend.

"I so would not have pulled out Kryptonite!" Lois folded her arms indignantly, "hit him or said no."

Oliver nodded, "So there was a 100 chance you were going to say yes."

Lois' lips twitched, Oliver quirked his eyebrow, "Okay so a 99.9 chance. But that's more about me than Clark."

A shrill ring interrupted the few smiles that had been exchanged. Lois stared as Oliver pulled out his sleek black phone, he looked at Lois before answering, "Queen."

Oliver nodded a few times as Lois made her way back to the kitchen to massacre more carrots. She stopped even trying to cut them, just making random slices with the knife until Oliver came into the kitchen.

"Lois, I'm sorry but…" Oliver gestured to the door. Lois nodded, she made to speak so Oliver stopped. "Lois?"

Lois recognised the phone not as his work or personal cell. It was the one where he was informed of his 'special projects'. His Green Arrow phone.

"I want to see him Ollie," Lois said calmly, as if she had been asking for him to pass the salt, "I know you can do it Ollie, the news has been reporting Superman's body was released to the Justice League for obvious reasons." Lois shuddered as she thought about people using Clark's body for ill meant deeds.

"I - I can't." Oliver stuttered, offset by Lois' request.

"Can't or won't?" Lois asked, slamming down the knife, "I need to see him Ollie, I need to say goodbye."

"Lois…" Lois knew that there would be a public service and Superman would be buried in the newly constructed coffin. But it wasn't enough. It made Lois sick to her stomach, the thought of it made the bile rise in her throat.

"When do we get to bury him for us?" Lois demanded, "When to I get to bury my fiancée? When will Martha Kent get to say goodbye to her son?"

The answer was they wouldn't. Even in death, Clark's secret had to be protected. His body buried as the man the world thought he was, not the man the people who loved him knew he was.

"Okay."

Lois nodded and then continued to pretend she was cooking so that Oliver wouldn't see her body shaking with unshed tears and pain. Chloe stood in the doorway to the kitchen as Oliver offered her a comforting touch on her shoulder and he passed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Chloe sighed as she walked over and laid her hands over her cousin's. Lois stopped hacking the vegetables as a loud sob forced it's way out of her throat.

"No it's not. None of this is what I want!" Lois tried to suck it all up but failed miserably, "It just doesn't see real, it doesn't feel like Clark is never coming back."

"Lois…"

"No! I hate this, I hate that I have no control over my life. I just hate…" Lois sighed, she knew that ranting wouldn't get her anywhere useful but it felt good. It felt right to shout, berate and scold - just to feel anything other than the pain of loosing Clark.

"Fine but if you're going to see the League you might want to shower. You look…" Chloe wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Ass right? Lois Lane looks like ass." Lois groused as she hauled herself towards Clark's closet to pull something halfway decent out of there.

--

Lois stood beneath the spray of water, just letting it wash over her more than anything. Her concentration was on Clark's things that littered the bathroom. Lois uncapped the shampoo he was so fond of and lathered and scrubbed her previously lifeless hair. Lois smelt her hair and was pleased that it smelt like him.

"Now I'm really losing it. I'm smelling my own hair and I'm pleased about it," Lois said to herself, "…and the talking to myself has got to stop."

"Lois! Stop listing things and get dressed. Oliver will be here soon!" Chloe shouted.

Lois wrapped herself in a towel and poked her head out of the door, "How'd you know I was listing things?"

"Hmm?" Chloe mumbled as she began unfolding some of Lois' things that she had packed previously.

"You said to stop listing, how did you know I was?" Lois asked as she pulled her brush out of the pile.

"Lois I'm your cousin, I've known you your entire life. If anyone knew that you were listing it would be me," Chloe laughed as Lois viciously attacked her hair, pulling out the knots., "Might want to save some hair Lois."

Lois blinked, "What?"

"Your hair." Chloe gestured to the brush.

Lois nodded and picked up a pair of black pants from the pile, "Got it Chlo,"

Chloe shook her head and went back to folding. Lois re-emerged dressed in one of Clark's dark blue shirts and the pants she had picked up.

Chloe bit her lip before saying, "You know Lois, you might have to get back into your own clothes one day."

Lois looked down at the shirt and blushed, "Oh, yeah, it's just - well right now they all smell like Clark. It's -- it's comforting."

"Okay." Chloe agreed.

Folding her arms, Lois realised that she didn't know if things were 'okay' or whether people where just humouring her. Not wanting to start a fight Lois perched herself on the edge of the couch and waited for Oliver.

--

Lois and Oliver practically glided through the halls of the JLA base. Everything was sleek and shiny, all the best tech and spec in this place. It also felt very cold and surgical to Lois, devoid of anything human.

Standing in what looked like a conference room, Oliver was now flanked by the Batman and Wonder Woman. Lois knew there were others; Cyborg, Aquaman, the Flash and even Black Canary, all came to mind. But these people in this room were closest to Clark.

"I have to disagree with this," Batman told Oliver, his face obscured by his cowl. Lois suppressed her anger, she knew she had to be on their good sides if she was going to see Clark.

Wonder Woman would have the deciding vote between the two men. The tall Amazonian beauty seemed to be deep in thought. Lois just thought she looked like she could be really cold in her tiny hot pants.

Batman's voice changed, to Lois it sounded angry, "Wonder Woman, you can't be considering this?"

Wonder Woman's eyes flickered with recognition that conversation had passed, "I think we should -- allow this."

"No."

That was it. Lois snapped, "What do you mean no? He's my fiancée!"

"That's exactly why you shouldn't see him." Batman said turning to Lois. She was pretty sure that even though he had turned his body, his cape didn't even ripple around him. Lois got up, tilting her head towards Wonder Woman, who returned the gesture. Lois smiled at Oliver but then Lois stormed past Batman without a second glance.

An arm grabbed her, Lois glared down at the offending appendage, Batman was gripping her bicep, tightly.

"Let go of me." Lois all but hissed.

"No."

"I don't care that you're Batman or that Wonder Woman is standing right there, I will hurt you if you don't let go of me!" Lois shouted, pulling away but was unsuccessful.

"Stop fighting Lois!"

"Me?! Why didn't you keep fighting?! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!" Lois shouted as punching Batman in the chest with her free hand.

"There wasn't anything we could do. Doomsday was too strong." Lois heard Wonder Woman say vaguely in the background.

"What good are you then?!" Lois practically screamed, "What is the point of you?!"

The hand clamped around her arm suddenly let go, "I want to see him, I want to see him now."

Oliver remained silent as he guided her down the many corridors that would take her to where; to where Clark's body was.

The pair stopped at what looked like a lead door. A door between Lois and the terrible truth she had been hoping would just go away in the blink of an eye.

"You don't have to do this Lois," Oliver told her softly.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Lois said, trying to hold her head high, "He needs to know that someone who loved him came here. Told him he'll be missed but not forgotten."

Oliver opened the door then went back the way he came, giving Lois some time and space.

Lois sighed as she stepped over the threshold, the room was a shade of sickly white with a dark grey lined floor. It reminded Lois of a hospital. Lois hated hospitals.

But there in the middle of it was Clark. Lois walked towards him, her eyes on his face, he really did look like he was sleeping. His hair was ruffled, no matter what anyone did to it, it would remain a mess of its own accord. But it wasn't until Lois got closer that she noticed that his cheeks were pale without his healthy flush of tanned skin. His lips were tinged blue rather than the pale pinky colour Lois was used to.

"Oh Clark," Lois whimpered as she clasped his own hand in hers. There was none of his heat in the embrace. Lois' tears fluttered on her lashes and dropped on to Clark's hand as if by some miracle she could bring him back.

Oliver, Diana and Bruce stood guard over the doorway to the room. It didn't go unnoticed by the three that Lois was on her knees with Clark's hand held under chin. She looked like she was praying at an altar.

But there would be no god to bring Clark back.

_I miss all the little things,_

_I never thought they'd mean everything to me._

_Yeah, I miss you._

_And I wish you were here._

A/N2: The songs in this are Full of Grace - Sarah McLachlan and From Where you are - Lifehouse.


	4. The World Spins Madly on

A/N: I just want to say that actually the altercation between Lex and Lois was originally a lot darker but I toned it right down but it might also make things seem out of character.

--

_I let the day go by  
I always say goodbye  
I watch the stars from my window sill  
The whole world is moving and I'm standing still_

'**The world spins madly on'**

Chapter 3

The tears had come and gone, now Lois just felt empty. There was just nothing left. There wasn't even the small hope that by chance Clark would open his eyes. Lois had seen what she needed to see. She had seen the proof that Clark was really gone.

"Where --" Lois' voice was hoarse from tears, swallowing thickly, she tried again, "Where is his suit?"

"It was pretty…" Oliver didn't want to say mangled but it was more like a string of ribbons that the primary coloured symbol they were used to. Diana slipped passed the two men; walking towards Lois, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He wouldn't want this for you." Diana said honestly.

"Yeah but here we are." Lois said, agitated, a headache announcing itself at 30 paces.

Diana looked to Oliver and Bruce for approval or guidance but they could offer none, "Lois…"

"You know the whole 'Lois we're so sorry' thing is getting a little old." Lois laid Clark's hand back down by his side. Refusing to look back at him or the Leaguers, "Oliver you know where to send it."

Oliver nodded and when he knew Lois was far enough away not to hear, he said, "I think that went well."

--

Lois packed up her car with the various things she would need for her trip. An abundance of confectionary had been at the top of the list. A slim package for Lois arrived at Clark's apartment that morning. It remained unopened in the back of the car, would do until Lois reached her destination.

Wrinkling her nose, Lois looked around for her other shoe, "Where did I…?"

Lois continued her hunt around Clark's apartment for the missing shoe when she heard a knock at the door, "One minute," Lois called.

Jogging to the door, Lois opened and was startled, "Perry? Jimmy?"

Lois' editor-in-chief looked vaguely out of place on the other side of the door whereas Jimmy looked at her with sad eyes.

"Lois…" Perry began.

"If the words I'm sorry are going to come out of your mouth…!" Lois all but growled, even though Perry White was a fair few years Lois' senior it was obvious that she ran circles around him -- and he let her.

"But Lois," Jimmy looked a little rough round the edges. Lois felt a well of guilt rise in her stomach. Clark had been Chloe's best friend, Jimmy had considered the same of Clark.

"How's Chloe?" Lois asked Jimmy with a small voice.

Jimmy blinked a couple of times at the mention of his fiancée, "You know, brave face and all that."

Lois nodded, "Is Chloe sure that she doesn't want to…?"

"Yeah well someone's got to man the news fort while you're away." Jimmy said with a trademark goofy grin.

"Cheer up Lane, Kent'll probably be back by then." Perry assured her but Lois felt suddenly very sick.

What was she supposed to tell people? Yeah Superman is dead and so is Clark. No, no that's not strange!

"Right, just missing Clark is all." Lois sighed, complicated didn't cover it right now.

Perry coughed and gestured to the door, "We should go, we have a funeral to go to."

--

**1PM - METROPOLIS CEMETARY**

**Burial of Superman**

Lois shivered as the Daily Planet rented car approached the cemetery. The streets where lined with people who wanted to pay their respects to their fallen hero. Lois wanted to get out, she wanted to speak to them; she wanted to talk to people Clark had saved. To be closer to him.

Notably most of the movers and shakers of Metropolis, and of the world, were stood on the greenery outside of the church. The Mayor of Metropolis stood talking to the President of the United States, who remained flanked by bodyguards at all times. Lois sighed and continued to scan the crowd. A small smile touched her lips when she saw, donned in black, the Justice League. The people behind the masks. There were faces she knew and ones she didn't. They knew by coming here like this, Lois would find out.

Knowledge to which she could do anything with. But she wouldn't, of course she wouldn't. It would be an insult to Clark's memory to abuse his friends like this. But Lois felt a small victory as she felt the car stop and her attention remained on a very dark looking Bruce Wayne.

"Totally Batman." Lois murmured.

"Lois?" Perry asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Chief?" Lois replied, innocently.

--

The service had been simple, no one really knew what to say because they didn't really know Superman. But Lois Lane was ready for anything, her small speech clutched tightly in her hands as she walked up to the podium.

"Not a lot of us -- if any, can say we really knew Superman. We can't say we knew what his favourite food was. What sports he liked. Where he hung up his cape." Lois sighed, the lies came easier than she had envisioned them.

"But we know what he stood for. Truth. Justice. The American way. It's what he lived for. It's what he died for." Pausing, Lois let her eyes wander of the room. She found her strength when her eyes settled on Chloe in the background. Lois let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. Chloe had told her she refused to see them glorify and make Clark's death into a circus. She couldn't see them do that to her friend.

"Superman would want us to keep fighting. Keep discovering. Keep working to make the world better. But mostly, he would wanted us to live." Lois paused, "That's all any of us want."

The room remained silent until the recess that would allow Superman's body to be moved to the specially converted burial site. Lois stayed inside, tucking herself away in one of the little rooms.

"It's just terrible. What happened to _Superman_." A smooth voice intoned.

Lois turned on her chair, "What?"

"No one to really say goodbye. No one to speak words of love and solace…"

Lois gritted her teeth, she knew that voice, she knew that voice with a great ease, "What do you want Lex?"

"Want Ms Lane? Why would I want anything?" Lex's smile reminded Lois of a toothy crocodile.

"You really think I'm falling for that crap…"

"Really? Because I think you'd been falling for it for years. Clark, Superman, Superman, Clark." Lex brushed his fingers over the window ledge he now stood in front of.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lois spat out.

"Either, you're lying or Clark never really loved you. Or enough to tell you his secret."

Lois went on the offensive, "You're still delusional, all these years later. Hell you're probably batshit crazy. Not that you'd let anyone prove it."

"This coming from the woman who lived in hope of a _relationship_ with an alien," Lex's disgust was palpable in the room.

"That's what kills you isn't it. That someone from outer space has more humanity than you. But guess what Lex; you never had any humanity to begin with." It was a shock but not as much as it could have been when Lex struck out and hit Lois in the face.

Lois felt her head rock back before she recovered and punched Lex in the face. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth, most likely the same as her. Lois wasn't sure but somehow she ended up grappling on the floor with Lex. He was taller and stronger but Lois wasn't going down without a fight, she kicked out her leg and caught Lex in the shin. Lex grunted and tried to hit Lois but was pulled off by a very angry looking Bruce Wayne.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bruce shouted. Pushing Lex in the opposite direction from Lois.

"Hate to be juvenile -- but he started it." Lois gestured to Lex, who was now being fawned over by his 'assistant'.

Bruce looked at Lois with a fairly irritated look or that's what Lois guessed it was, "This is Superman's funeral. Pull it together!"

"You know what night stalker, you might wanna back off before I start throwing punches at you!" Lois shouted as she stormed off to the bathroom to fix her face.

When Lex was safely out of earshot, Bruce went after Lois, regardless of whether it was the women's room, "Lois, what are you doing?"

"I'm in the ladies room I might add, fixing my make up." Lois glared.

"No, I mean what made you roll around on the floor with Luthor?" Bruce asked, exaggeratedly.

"That -- well he started saying things -- about Clark. About how Clark felt about me," Subconsciously Lois touched her ring, twirling it round her finger, "Clark loved me."

"Yes, yes he did. But I don't think he'd want you fighting Lex Luthor at his funeral."

"Maybe not but he'd want me to hand Luthor's ass to him." Lois said with a secretive smirk.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "How might you be doing that?"

"Oh maybe when we were rolling, I may have accidentally lifted Lex's blackberry." Lois showed Bruce her prize.

"You going to wipe that before Lex knows it's missing." Bruce reminded her.

"Well I was wondering if maybe the knight in shining armour in you might help." Lois smiled gently.

"Knight? Really?"

"Yeah, I could totally see you as a knight -- the Dark Knight -- or something." Lois ventured but Bruce just rolled his eyes and took the device from Lois.

--

Devices were copied and wiped, faces were fixed with more make up. Lois sat on one of the chairs designated for Superman's funeral. It was long after the work day had finished. The gigantic tomb hadn't been 'committed to the Earth' yet. A few simple roses rested on the top. Simpler words had accompanied them. Lois felt tears form in her eyes and slide down her cheeks but she made no move to stop them.

"Will it always be like this Clark?" Lois breathed, "Me defending how you felt about me to people like Lex?"

Picking up a tulip, Martha Kent's own favourite, Lois pressed it to her lips and rested it over the rest, "I will always love you and I will always miss you -- because that's what we were. Always."

Little did Lois know salvation had come. The Eradicator had arrived.

_But I fear_

_I have nothing to give,_

_I have so much to lose,_

_Here in this lonely place,_

_Tangled up in our embrace,_

_There is nothing I'd like better than to fall,_

A/N2: The songs used are World Spins Madly On - The Weepies and Fear - Sarah McLachlan.


	5. In the dim, I find only light

A/N: Whoa, only two chapters left. I might extend it as this one fell a bit short.

--

_We have no use  
For the truth  
And now's the time for us to lose  
Who we are and how we've tried  
Taking every step in stride  
It now or never to decide_

'**In this dim, I find only light.'**

Chapter 4

_Stumbling and clutching at the last remains of it's life, the Eradicator fell across the coffin of his saviour. He would not survive otherwise. He needed this Kryptonian's DNA. _

_With laboured breaths, he finally reached what had been deemed the Fortress of Solitude. It was only through a matrix here that the Eradicator could stimulate Kal-El's cells to live again and give him the life he craved so badly. _

_A white light engulfed them, the pain lacerated through the Eradicator. It burnt into him the very nature of the Kryptonian he took from. The need to help, the want to be a better man. It was all there, racing in his mind._

…

_I - I _am_ Kal-El. I am Superman. My destiny has come. _

S

Lois sighed as she parked up the dusty lane to the Kent farm. Lois waited for a moment. She knew full well the moment she got out Martha Kent would pull her into that warm familiar embrace and Lois would just break down all over again.

"Still building up the courage?" A voice called to Lois. Lois turned to see Ben Hubbard walking up long the path towards her car.

"Excuse me?" Lois frowned.

"Didn't mean to cause offence Miss, it's just you seem like you're working yourself up for something." Ben pointed out as he adjusted the hat he wore.

Lois smiled gently, "Sorry, I'm just a bit of a raw nerve."

Ben returned Lois' smile and opened her car door, "You and Martha both."

"Mrs Kent. How is she?" Lois asked absentmindedly.

"Something's wrong, not that she'll tell me." Ben sighed as Lois took his out stretched hand and pulled herself out of her car.

"Ben? I thought I heard…" A aged but no less graceful Martha Kent stood behind the front screen door, "Lois?"

Lois nodded and gave a small wave. Ben placed a comforting hand on Lois' shoulder and pushed her gently forward. Martha nodded too before opening the door, quickly she ran to where Lois stood and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lois let herself be hugged for a moment but she succumbed to Martha's kindness and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder as Lois fought back the tears.

Lois tried to speak but she choked on the beginnings of a sob, "I - I…"

"It's not your fault Lois. It…it just happened." Martha shushed as she rubbed Lois' back soothingly.

"I think we need something to drink right now." Ben said to no one as he went into the house.

"I brought something," Lois said after a moment. Returning to her car, Lois pulled out the package Oliver had sent to her.

Martha looked perplexed, "What is it?"

Lois watched as Martha pulled at the wrappings until a shock of blue and red was revealed, "I think it's the elephant in the room."

Laying her hand over Martha's, it both assured the other woman but allowed her to see the ring that had been Clark's last gift.

"Lois…" Martha laid down the package on the bonnet of the car then turned back to look at the sparkling jewellery in the sunlight.

"Yeah, Clark was all about the 'marry me', less about 'I'm Superman'," Lois joked. Martha ignored it but Lois shuffled her feet with her unease.

"He was going to tell you. After he proposed," Martha guided Lois to the bench on the porch of the house, "He wanted to know you loved him not Superman."

Lois opened her mouth to argue but shut it again, Martha continued, "Clark was different. Long before he ever…became Superman. But it didn't stop him from wanting normal things."

"So what? He just expected us to get married and to keep up being 'normal' never tell me he likes to fly around in a cape!" Lois exclaimed. Lois couldn't deny all the unresolved tension she was having with the fact Clark was Superman.

"Actually Clark didn't actually like flying in the beginning." Martha smiled, "He's afraid of heights."

"That is…" Lois sighed, "Ridiculous."

"That's what I said about his underwear being on the outside," Martha said offhandedly, "But Clark has always been modest."

"Mrs Kent!" Lois laughed, it was real and from her gut. Lois sighed, knowing all she had now were her memories of Clark.

"Come on Lois, let's go have some ice tea." Martha smiled as she stood off and brushed down her trousers. Lois followed suit as they headed towards the kitchen.

S

_Tilting his head, the Eradicator admired how the suit held tightly over his new rippling muscles, "This Kryptonian was strong -- therefore I am strong."_

_A cry for help pierced his ears. Falling to his knees, the Eradicator tried to protect his ears from the screeching with no avail. Closing his eyes tightly, he listened to the cry and then he knew what to do. _

"_I will rid this world of the scum. I will burn the wrongdoers to cleanse the way for the pure. I will do what he did not. I will bring order to chaos."_

S

Slowly, Clark's mind began to press at him. Gentle pokes became a rhythmic _tap-tap-tap._ He knew the sound, it was him, it was his centre.

_Tap-tap-tap._

Even as the swirls of light pooled around him, repairing his broken body, Clark focused on that one thing that meant everything to him.

_Lois. _

S

Lois stretched as she got up from the couch she had fallen asleep on. With a yawn, she looked around. Her eyes found Martha sitting at the kitchen table, her back to Lois, staring out the window.

"I shout because it's the only thing I can do." Lois blurted out, Martha turned back to her, startled, "Clark is gone and there is nothing I can do about it."

Martha smiled softly as Lois dragged herself on to a chair on the opposite side. Pulling out some of her special chocolate cookies, she offered Lois one.

"It's going to be hard -- without him. But we go on -- because we have to." Martha picked up a cookie and bit into it.

"I still can't believe it though. Clark is Superman. Clark Kent is like the most powerful person on Earth." Lois laughed, "Of all the people… it being Clark…"

Martha stood up, "You can take Cla-, your room."

"Thank you." Lois said as she picked up another cookie. First she would eat her own weight in delicious cookieness.

S

Ben was the one to gently wake Lois the next morning. She had almost knocked him out as she threw her arm up to stop him from taking her pillow away.

"Oh!" Lois grimaced as Ben half smiled at her, telling her it was fine. The loud crash in the kitchen, sent both Lois and Ben rushing for the stairs.

"Martha!"

"Mrs Kent?!"

Martha stood with a broken plate in front of her as she listened to the T.V.. Lois turned it up and paled much like Martha had.

**Superman Returns!**

**Superman Lives!**

"I don't understand." Lois turned and looked at Martha, "How is this possible? Is it possible?"

"That's not my son." Martha whispered.

Lois was taken aback, "Martha?"

"He would have come here. If it was Clark, he would have come here. Or…or to you."

"So if it's not Clark, who is it?" Lois asked.

S

Clark breathed in the air around him, his body finally allowing itself some movement. Clark also blushed when he noted his apparent nakedness. Turning his head, he looked to see if his suit was here.

"_My son…_" The disembodied voice of Clark's real father intoned.

"Father?" Clark stumbled as he tried to get out of the matrix. He was still unable to stand.

"_You were almost lost to me."_

"Was…was I dead?" Clark asked, knowing the answer.

"_Yes. But a greater danger awaits."_

Clark shuddered, "A greater danger than Doomsday?"

"_The creature that saved you can now kill you."_

"What do you mean?"

"_The Eradicator only saved you to replicate your DNA and power. But he does not have the same human conscience that you do. He will harm where you would protect. Kill where you would save." _

"So what do I do?" Clark asked as he felt the fear for his family, for Lois, rise up within him.

"_You must wait Kal-El. Now is not the right time."_

"Father there is something out there killing! I need to go!" Clark shouted in his frustration.

"_The ones you call family are safe. The earth woman Lois Lane is not in danger."_

Clark blushed again, he didn't think Jor-El even knew about Lois. _I guess when you're omnipresent you can do what you want. _

"Father, I need to see them, I need to see Lois." Clark blinked as he was assaulted with images, the power of them even began to hurt him. He saw everything, Lois finding out, her grieving for him even her fight with Lex.

"_I will always love you and I will always miss you -- because that's what we were. Always." _

Lois' voice floated around Clark. In turn, Clark sighed and promised, "I'm coming home Lois. Soon."

_…You know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
_

A/N2: The songs used are Now or Never by Three Days Grace and Far Away by Nickelback.


	6. In death we find life, in life we find

A/N: Mostly I want to thank Dee over at Divine Intervention. Who really inspired me to work hard at this chapter and gave me new perspective on the Eradicator when she set me a script for Kevin Smith's Superman Lives. It was a giggle and a laugh but it really helped me find a depth to our villain. Maybe he really wasn't all bad. Also when I asked her she made me a beautiful piece of art.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong

'**In death we find life, in life we find love.'**

Chapter 5

Clark wasn't sure how much time had passed when Jor-El had finally let him leave the restorative matrix. Nothing but a sheet around his waist, Clark stumbled like a child taking their first steps.

"_I have something for you Kal-El."_

A long crystal within the Fortress previously opaque became completely transparent to reveal a black and silver suit much like his own primary coloured version.

"Father?"

"_It is a battle suit, it will aid your recovery my son."_

Taking down the suit from it's confines, it felt silky under Clark's fingers as if it would ripple on it's own. It didn't have a cape, Clark noted with an element of disappointment.

"Thank you." Clark turned the suit over and began to dress. The night was only just beginning.

SSS

Lois practically hurtled into the Daily Planet bullpen after her rush flight back to Metropolis. Lois knew she could always go back for her car. Her eyes scanning the room for her blonde cousin, spying Jimmy coming towards her, Lois grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Where's Chloe?" Lois demanded.

"Lois?! What are you doing back?" Jimmy made way to hug Lois but she gave him a death stare.

"You. Information. Now Olsen."

"Well with you out of commission this week, Chloe's covering the return of Superman." Jimmy stuttered as Lois held tightly to the collar of his shirt.

"Superman." Lois commented like it was something in passing.

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah. It's like he never died!"

"He did die Jimmy. That's not Superman." Lois reached into her purse to pull out her cell, dialling Chloe.

Jimmy looked at Lois like she'd grown two heads, "Lois what are you talking about? Of course it's Superman."

"Jimmy, when have I ever been wrong? About Superman?" Lois' career had been prolific even before the Man of Steel's 'appearance' in Metropolis 5 years ago. But since then her credibility and workload had only gotten higher.

_Because of Clark,_ Lois sighed, he was her partner since he started 5 years ago too. The 'two' men had helped to shape and further Lois' career more than she would ever like to admit, for no other reason than to help her. _Oh Clark…_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

The Daily Planet building began to shake, Lois pulled Jimmy into the open door way behind them, pieces of rubble flying all over the place.

"What the hell was that?!" Lois cried as Jimmy pulled her down to the ground. Lois felt the air rush out of her body, turning to Jimmy, Lois gasped. A large chunk of the ceiling had fallen on top of Jimmy as he pulled Lois out of the way.

Inspecting Jimmy's head wound, Lois called out to him, "Jimmy? JIMMY?!"

SSS

_Within moments the Eradicator found the source of the screaming. A young woman was being beaten in an alley. Her assailants only laughed at her pain. It angered him, such disrespect of something so pure._

_Life._

"Dude it's Superman!" One thug called out to the rest. Dropping the weeping woman, they all turned to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Another called, he looked like he could be the pack leader.

_Leader of this disgrace, the Eradicator murmured to himself. The men began to advance on him. He tilted his head curiously, did they not know of his power? Of his ability to end their destruction?_

The pack leader spoke again, "You're looking pretty spry for a dead man…"

_One tried to grab at him. Disgusted to be touched by something so unclean , the Eradicator threw his arm out, sending the man sprawling on the other side of the alley. He smiled as the others each changed glances, fear spreading across their features._

But the leader would not be discouraged, standing before the Eradicator, he placed his hand on the false Superman's shoulder as he prepared to hit him.

_The Eradicator looked at the hand on his body with revulsion. Grabbing it, the Eradicator twisted it until he heard bones popping and crushing beneath his iron grip. The man before him, howled and whimpered in pain. But it wasn't enough. _

"_Justice has not been served." The Eradicator told him. The fear was now in the man's eyes. For this was a lie. This was not Superman._

_A hand closed around the human's throat, the Eradicator squeezed, ignoring the choking sounds. The final shudder of death clutched at the man beneath his grip. When it stopped, the Eradicator dropped the body with a resounding thud. _

"You - you just -- killed him!" One of the previously silent gang members said with an evident shakiness.

"_He was corrupt. He would not change. He would not feel remorse." The Eradicator noted that the woman looked up at him petrified, "You're safe now. These men will not harm you."_

The woman stood, hugging the wall for some protection, "I - I…"

"_You will leave now." The Eradicator told the remaining men. They didn't need to be told twice. The woman did not look upon him with gratitude as he remembered from Kal-El's own memories but with a kind of disgust he was not accustomed to._

"_I did what was right." Was all he said before flying off._

SSS

When Lois finally got a hold of Chloe, she had been at the hospital with Jimmy for an hour, "Chloe!"

The two cousins hugged, Chloe looked up at Lois with wet eyes, "How's Jimmy?"

"He's going to be fine, saved my life though." Lois said with a proud smile on her face, "Guess I rubbed off on him."

"Yeah, that's it Lois," Chloe laughed, "So you just get back?"

"Right, yeah, I did. To the apparent mystery that is the 'resurrected' Superman." Lois said with a sadness. It's obvious that Chloe would know it wasn't Clark. Especially if she'd been tracking him.

"Superman he might look like but it's definitely not." Chloe said with a sigh, "Whatever or whoever this thing is, it's been a very bad alien."

"How so?" Lois frowned as Chloe handed her a manila coloured file.

"Plus it's just been reported that two gang members got whacked. One died from serious head injuries and the other was suffocated." Chloe explained as Lois flipped through the devastating pictures.

Lois raised her eyebrows, "Suffocated?"

"With a big Superman sized hand." Chloe rubbed the bridge of her nose to rid herself of some imaginary pain.

"Clark would never…" Lois said with every ounce of her being.

"I know," Chloe looked sharply around her to make sure no one heard Lois, "But there seems to be a method to his madness."

"Method?"

"The thugs were playing cat and mouse with the local reverend's daughter." Chloe made a look that told Lois exactly what that meant.

Lois nodded, "Only she didn't want to play."

"It's like he's dealing with the criminal element…" Chloe began.

While Lois finished, "…But with added force and death is definitely an option. So how do we stop him?"

"If he really is like Superman or a clone of Superman then we take him down the same way we would if it were Clark." Chloe opened her purse to show Lois a lead box.

"Kryptonite?" Lois felt a chill down her spine when Chloe opened the box to reveal the sickly green rock.

"Kryptonite." Chloe repeated.

SSS

Clark blinked as his eyes adjusted to the night sky. He felt a sonic boom impacting on his ears as soon as he left the Fortress. It was generated somewhere near Metropolis, he could tell.

Moving his arms, Clark tried to roll the cricks out before taking to the sky. His body protested under the strain as he flew towards Metropolis. The closer he got, the louder the cries became. The louder they became the more apparent what was happening became.

_Superman just killed that guy!_

_Superman is a murderer!_

_Superman has turned!_

It spurred Clark on, to come home, to reclaim what had been stolen from him. Superman was a symbol of good. He would not see it destroyed.

SSS

_The Eradicator looked on, as military convoys began deploying in Metropolis. They were up in arms. Convinced he had turned away from them. _

_Only in death do we find life. Only in death can there be rebirth, a rebirth of what is good and right, the Eradicator thought as he dodged between helicopters that suddenly appeared._

_So the first tank that came at him, he tossed but the second, he incinerated with heat vision. M_

_Mercy before conviction, otherwise he would be truly a monster._

SSS

Luckily, Lois had managed to sneak herself and Chloe in between the army boys now racking up the missiles to send at the false superhero. Standing at almost the front line, Lois could have sworn she saw a dark blur.

SSS

_The Eradicator turned, Kal-El was hovering in front of him, "Kal-El."_

"Eradicator." Clark said in a matter of fact tone.

"_You are no longer needed here."_

Clark raised his eyebrows, "Kind of looks like I am."

"_No."_

"You're killing people. Superman doesn't kill people." Clark felt a strange feeling in his gut when he saw his own face staring back at him. His own suit worn by someone other than him.

"_He saves them. But you will not save them from themselves."_

"I'm not their judge, jury and executioner. We're not the police. It isn't what I do." Clark told the Eradicator. Clark also noted how he separated Superman from both of them. Called him Kal-El instead. Like Superman's identity was up for grabs.

"_Maybe you should."_

Clark let out an angry sigh, "What part of 'it's wrong' don't you understand?"

"_What part of 'the world needs a saviour' do you not understand?" The Eradicator looked exasperated by it all. Like he was shouting and no one could hear him. _

"I won't let you do this." Clark folded his arms over his 'S'.

"_I won't be a false god." The Eradicator zoomed at Clark's chest, his two fists knocking the other man back. _

Clark grunted with the force of it. His body wasn't ready for this, he couldn't take it. He'd die again.

_Clark?_

It was faint but Clark heard it. So did the Eradicator.

_Superman?_

"Lois." Clark felt a rush of fear as the Eradicator made his way down to the ground where he had no doubt Lois was.

SSS

Lois called up to the sky when she saw that Superman was talking to someone. Someone dressed in a black and silver suit. Lois felt her heart leap as she touched her engagement ring. It was Clark. She knew it. So she called out to him, quite at first. Then practically shouting Superman! at him.

Making a gesture to hold fire to the military convoys, Lois watched as the two Supermen landed side by side. It was the same man. Looking at them, it was the same man. They were both Clark, his face especially. It was the Clark so long forgotten behind his bumbling glasses. The Clark she had first met in the field.

"Superman?" Lois asked. The red and blue suited one stepped forward but the other held him back with a hand on his shoulder.

Lois mouthed, "Clark?"

The black suited Superman walked forward and hugged Lois tight in his arms. Lois let a single tear fall from her cheek as Chloe stood behind the other Superman and opened the lead box she'd been carrying. He turned to her, clutching his chest, like his heart would burst from it in pain.

"_No!" He cried, "I could…I could have save this world."_

"No, you couldn't have." Clark told him.

_The Eradicator turned to him, "I wanted to help Kal-El."_

Lois turned to Clark, who was still intently looking at the Eradicator, "Your intentions were honourable but you confused who I am with who you were. "

_The Eradicator's face contorted in pain as the Kryptonite took effect, Kal-El's cells were dying and he would be right back where he started. But as it happened, a fog seemed to lift from his mind, his actions becoming clearer._

"_You think I confused myself? I took your life from you Kal-El. I took who you are. Who you really are. You're no different than any of your Kryptonian ancestors."_

Clark looked startled for a moment, "What?"

"_I know what's inside of you Kal-El, your fear of what you'll become. What I did…I showed you exactly that."_

"No," Clark insisted.

"_There will come a time when the ones you love are gone. When loneliness claims you…then you will see the world just as I have."_

Clark rushed to the Eradicator's side, his own body rejecting the Kryptonite, "You're wrong!" For a moment Clark felt like he wanted to beat it into the Eradicator. But it was too late. The poisoning was too strong and his heartbeat stilled. Clark let him go, laid his body on the ground. Chloe quickly tabled the Kryptonite as Lois stood behind Clark, her hand on his shoulder.

The General in charge stepped forward, "Superman? Is that you?"

Clark ran his fingers over his familiar 'S', before standing tall, "Yes. It's me."

He nodded and seemed satisfied, "What was that?"

Lois slipped her hand into Clark's and spoke, "A misguided fool."

The General nodded again, "That thing destroyed half the city -- what do we do?"

"We rebuild." Clark said as he looked up at the dawning sky.

SSS

Dressed in a terrycloth robe Clark sat on the balcony of his apartment, his eyes gazing vaguely out into the night.

"They destroyed the body of…what was his name?" Lois said quietly as she leaned against the open French door.

"The Eradicator." Clark turned around to see Lois in a robe herself but hers was showing the long expanse of her legs and thighs.

"Huh, fancy that." Lois smiled, "I would have taken Superman's name too."

"Lois…"

"What Clark? Now is the time you want to tell me you're Superman? Now is the time that you want to tell me that you died and came back to life? NOW?!" Lois shouted. She took a deep breath and wrinkled her nose, "Okay, so issues not exactly resolved."

"I never meant for this to happen." Clark sighed and stood up, "I was going to tell you but I heard that cry for help…"

"Then you went and died." Lois half smiled but it was clearly pained, "But your mom explained a lot. About how lonely life was for you."

"I'm not lonely when I'm with you." Clark's own face held a goofy smile.

"Oh that so doesn't mean you're off the hook!" Lois cried, "You lied for 7 years!"

"I love you."

"That's cheating, Kent." Lois warned.

"I love you and you're going to marry me." Clark teased as he held Lois' hand, staring at the ring he had made. The well of emotion was running right again.

"I love you and you're going to marry me." Lois repeated as she wrapped her arms around Clark's neck, her lips pressed against his gently. Clark poured every bit of himself into that kiss. He knew now that even he wasn't invincible and that every kiss could be his last.

But throughout it all it had never been about his death. It had been about Lois' strength, about Lois' love for him. Her acceptance of him even if she could never tell him that.

In death, Clark had found life and in life he had found love, love with Lois.

_Dancing through the fire yeah  
just to catch a flame  
Just to get close to  
just close enough  
To tell you that..._

You do something to me - something deep inside

A/N2: The songs used where Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin and You do something to me - Paul Weller.

A/N3: Clearly could have a) split this into two chapters but I didn't and b) I could end here. But I won't. :D The next and final chapter is what all the pain is worth. The Clois wedding. Yup. Game, set and match.


	7. Sometimes even happy endings come true

A/N: So we come to the conclusion of our story! I do apologise for how long this took to get to you all, but it's here now so pretty reviews not fist shaking at my lack of updates? :P

_I let myself fall,_

_There's no turning back since I let myself fall in love with you,_

_Now I picture things like wedding gowns and wedding dresses since I fell in love with you,_

**Sometimes happy endings do come true.**

Chapter 6

_6 months later_

Lois Lane was not an easy bride to please, much like her normal demanding self, had yelled at every member of staff at least twice before the big day actually arrived. Most of that had to do with the inane wedding planner her sister had hired for her.

_Oh I'm so killing Lucy when she gets here_, Lois thought as she supervised the sneaking in of her wedding dress. Not that frilly monstrosity, June had _insisted _on, a simple white gown and lace bodice that she knew her fiancé would appreciate.

"Okay, quicker, we need to do this before June comes in and busts our asses, and by asses I mean yours." Lois put on her best glare as two teenage boys turned to her with fright in their eyes.

"Lois, you might want to let up before they wet themselves." Clark chuckled from behind the screen Lois had specifically asked for.

"Clark! What are you doing here?!" Lois hissed as she realised he couldn't actually see her behind the screen.

"Honestly… checking that you're still here." Clark sounded sheepish and Lois felt a smile touch her lips.

"Why wouldn't I be here Clark?"

Clark's sigh was not one of relief, "Well you were pretty mad last week."

_FLASHBACK; Last week._

The sound of shoes squelching and water dripping down on to hardwood floors filled the silent hallway. Lois grumbled as she tried to ring the last of the rain water from her hair. Before she could even get her key in the door, Clark opened it, a look of surprise on his face.

"Lois? What happened to you?"

"_Lois, what happened to you?_ What happened to you?!" Lois stormed as she flung her hair back over her shoulder and felt satisfied as she got Clark's shoulder wet.

"Did I miss something?" Clark asked Lois, a bemused look on his face.

"Miss something? Oh like the fact we were supposed to be staking out that office downtown together. Something like, you were supposed to bring the car." Lois said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my god, Lois, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, there was a call for Superman and…"

Lois raised her hand as if to silence Clark, "I don't want to hear it, I just want a nice hot shower."

Every slap of Lois' wet clothes on to the tiled floor made Clark cringe harder and harder. His guilt was mountainous when Lois finally re-emerged in her robe. Cuddling up in it's softness, Lois finally looked at a stricken Clark.

"Clark?" Lois put her hand on his shoulder, starting to rub the heated skin through his shirt.

"I'm supposed to be Superman, faster than a speeding bullet and I can believe I…"

"Okay, you were off being Superman when I was stupidly sitting out in the rain, I mean it's not like I couldn't have left." Lois laughed at herself but Clark's guilt was not abated.

"Is this what our marriage is going to be like? Me not being there when you need me. Me forgetting…" Clark turned towards the window and away from Lois.

"You are there when I need you. I mean there was that bomb yesterday and those muggers before that." Lois brushed her palms down Clark's broad shoulders, trying to comfort him. "Plus, I expect there will be some make up sex when you do forget…"

"Lois!" Even though he wasn't facing her, Lois knew Clark's cheeks were tinged with red.

"I definitely can't marry you if there's no make up sex, Clark." Lois struggled to keep a straight face as Clark turned around.

"Are you serious?" Clark's eyebrows raised as he looked at her, incredulously.

"As a heart attack, Smallville." Lois bit her lower lip as she watched Clark's face continue to deepen in its red shade.

Clark nodded, his mouth twitching into a smile, "But I supposed we'd need to have fight before there's any make up sex and since we've already done that…"

Lois' eyes widened and she gulped as Clark's arms went around her waist, scooping her up. "Clark!"

"Lois?"

"What are you doing?" Lois couldn't deny the warmth of Clark's body that was now seeping into her robe.

"You said you wouldn't marry me if there was no make up sex, it seems obvious what I'm about to do." Clark winked at her mischievously.

_How did it suddenly become that Clark was in charge of this conversation_, Lois nodded, "Fine, show me whatcha got Smallville."

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Lois flushed as she remembered, glad that Clark couldn't see her, "Yeah but I was well…compensated."

At least Clark was silent for a few moments after that comment. "Lois, I just wanted to say -- I love you."

"I love you too Clark." Lois said without pause until she heard rustling behind the screen, "Clark?"

"Mr Kent, you may not see the bride before the wedding." June's nasal voice intoned. Lois groaned as she pulled her silk robe tighter together.

"Ms. Lane."

"June." Lois said quickly as she poked her head out from behind the screen, saddened at Clark's departure.

"Ms. Lane, are you intent on throwing out every tradition set before you?" Lois almost smirked, June must have seen the new flower arrangements.

"Oh no June, of course not, but Clark was just telling me what a wonderful job you've been doing." Lois poured on the honey, secretly gagging on it.

"Mr Kent appreciates fine work. As you should."

Lois rolled her eyes and fortunately got away with it as June came around to her side of the screen, "Ready to get into your dress Ms. Lane."

June was in non-verbal hysterics when Lois' father came to the room, arms folded and usual doom and gloom glower.

"Daddy." Lois said, as she turned away from the mirror. Her dress fitted perfectly, just like she had asked for when it was made.

"Lo." Lois could almost hear her father's voice crack with emotion, it went straight to her heart.

"Ready?" Lois gestured to the door and therefore the altar.

The General nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Daddy." Lois shook her head in amusement as the General offered his arm to her.

"Ella would be so proud of you, Lo."

Lois looked up at her father, not even sure if he had just said what he said or if she imagined it. The General sighed, "I wasn't the best kind of father but I am your father and I want you to know I'm proud of you too Lois."

"Two compliments in two sentences? It really must be my wedding." Lois joked and her father's shoulders sagged with relief, she wasn't going to make it into a thing and he was grateful for it.

"But I just want to make sure that this Clark Kent is the one who is going to make you happy." Sam looked down at Lois as if finally seeing her for the first time, her face lighting up at the mention of Clark.

"Dad, Clark is more than I could have ever asked for." Lois said honestly. There would never be anyone else like Clark.

"But is he what you deserve Lois?"

"Everything and so much more, Dad. I mean, he's Smallville." _ He's Superman too_. Lois laughed as she caught her father's disapproving expression. The Lanes don't do emotion. Apart from today, Lois leant up and hugged her father and he hugged her back.

"We better move it's almost 1300 hours." The General said quickly. Lois nodded and took the flowers that were offered to her.

The ceremony itself was small and the vows short, Lois and Clark already knew how much they loved each other and how they would vow to honour, love and cherish one and another. So they said the simplest of vows_. I will love you always and even death cannot part us._

The minister stood proudly behind them both, "I now present Mr and Mrs Clark Joseph Kent."

"Lane." Lois muttered. Clark caught it with his hearing and nudged her. Lois looked up smiling sheepishly.

"Lois is right, it's Mr Kent and Mrs Lane-Kent." Clark announced and their close friends nodded in approval and other than that it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

"You just like saying Mrs…" Lois teased as Clark pulled Lois into his arms.

"Oh yes, and things like my wife. My wife, Lois." Clark's grin was infectious as he lifted her up to carry her to the car.

"Gee, Caveman, anymore chest beating you need to do?" Lois laughed as Clark opened the door and slid in beside Lois.

Clark shook his head, "Oh no, not at the moment."

Lois quirked an eyebrow, "Clark, you're levitating. In the car."

"I'm just happy is all." Clark blushed as he returned to his previous place on the seat. Lois bit her lip but she couldn't contain her 'aww'. Clark glared at her but it was more cute than anything else.

"Clark Kent…"

Clark continued automatically, "Mild mannered reporter…."

Lois pulled Clark to her and kissed him slowly, "Clark Kent -- my hero. My hero husband. So don't die again."

Clark held up three fingers, "I won't… scout's honour."

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Everyday I love you more than before_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything. _

_But I love you till the end of time._

**End.**

A/N2: Songs used were Let myself fall by Rosie Thomas and Come What May from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.


End file.
